


Alphabet Soup (Chocolate) Masaharu Niou

by TheRainRogue



Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Friendship, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: After hearing a commotion in your kitchen, you decided to investigate, but you didn’t expect what you found. “Uh… Niou?”“Yes?” Niou chirped, not turning around. He stood at the counter with his back to you.
Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759129
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Alphabet Soup (Chocolate) Masaharu Niou

  * **Genre** : Crack, Friendship, Slice of Life ☁
  * **Word Count** : 145 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader, Niou ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



_So, the old banner was on my computer before it corrupted and had to be wiped, so I made a new one. I might re-do the banners for the first two, or maybe not because effort lol_

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

[ **C** is for _chocolate_ ]

After hearing a commotion in your kitchen, you decided to investigate, but you didn’t expect what you found. “Uh… Niou?”

“Yes?” Niou chirped, not turning around. He stood at the counter with his back to you.

“What are you doing?” You raised a brow, stepping farther into the room.

“What’s it look like? I’m baking a chocolate cake! Puri~” He looked over his shoulder, flashing you a grin.

“Since when do you know how to bake?” You questioned, moving to lean on the counter next to him. He was dumping various ingredients into the bowl before stirring it, pausing, and adding more items.

“I don’t,”

You stared at the strange concoction he had created and sweatdropped. “Uh, Niou?”

“Yes?”

“Remind me never to eat anything you make,”

He tilted his head to the side. “Why?”

“I’m pretty positive chocolate cake isn’t supposed to be purple…”

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
